


The Story You Don't Want to Know

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 Weekly Challenges [27]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, Unrequited Love, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomoyo makes Valentines Day cards for her class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story You Don't Want to Know

**Author's Note:**

> femslash100 weekly challenge - holiday
> 
> bittersweet v-day feels

The night before Valentines Day, Tomoyo takes care to make a card for each of her classmates. She writes a message in each of them by hand. Then, she seals them and places them in a box. There is one that she leaves for last, the one for Sakura. She chose one with cherry blossoms on it, because they are her namesakes. Tomoyo sits, pen poised above the paper, waiting for the right message to come. There are so many things that she could say. Should she tell Sakura that she loves her? Or maybe that she means everything to her? What about confessing that she cannot imagine her life without Sakura? She smiles sadly before settling on something that, while true, does not tell the whole story. _The story that Sakura is not ready to hear._


End file.
